


Show Me Yours (I'll Show You Mine)

by tally_hoed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yixing, M/M, Praise Kink, top luhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Yixing's thighs on Weekly Idol</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Yours (I'll Show You Mine)

Luhan blamed the whole thing on Baekhyun, really. He should never have used Yixing’s thighs as an example on Weekly Idol. Seeing so many hands grabbing at what was his had set the possessiveness he always felt towards Yixing on a slow boil.

He wouldn’t call it punishment per say, it wasn’t Yixing’s fault that he had glorious thighs. But the younger boy needed reminding that his body wasn’t up for public appreciation.

Luhan had to wait until their trip to LA to put his plan into action, acting like the perfectly chaste boyfriend in the meantime. He kept it safe with sly kisses and hand-holding, knowing well enough that he would get his chance soon.

If Yixing wondered why his boyfriend was being less handsy than usual, he never said anything to Luhan. After almost two weeks of no sex however, he was beginning to get worried. The minute the hotel room door closed behind them, his worries were thrown out the window. 

Luhan practically pounced on Yixing, shoving him up against the door and pressing wet kisses over his face. 

“What are you doing, hey, that tickles!” Yixing pushed against Luhan, body shivering from the assault. 

“I just thought we could take advantage of the night off.” He linked Yixing’s pinkies with his own and dragged him onto the bed, stroking his thumb over his boyfriend’s soft hands.

“Your hands are so cute, I love when you try to hit me but it barely even hurts.”

“My hands are cute? That isn’t something a guy usually wants to hear.” 

He’s not mad, could never be mad at Luhan but he is looking at him with curiosity in his eyes. There’s something like uncertainty there, something that Luhan hates seeing in his favourite brown eyes. He moves them further onto the bed, pushing Yixing down and straddling him, keeping his hips pinned under his weight. 

Memories of how Yixing reacted to Baekhyun’s statement flood his mind and he wonders why Yixing doesn’t understand how attractive he is. He sighs, tracing his fingers down the brunette’s jawline, tipping his chin up to stare straight into his eyes. Maybe he can meld his jealousy and appreciation for Yixing into one, show him exactly why he wants the boy all to himself.

“I hate that you can look good in any hairstyle, it isn’t fair.” As he speaks, his hands curl through the now brown strands, slightly frizzy from the torment of bleach and dye.

“Why…?”

Luhan cuts him off with a soft kiss, noting that he’s trying to avert his gaze.

“And when you’re scared or uncertain I like that it shows through your eyes, so I know exactly what you’re feeling and I can fix it.”

Yixing closes his eyes at this, taking in a deep breath. Two more kisses pressed swiftly to his eyelids and they flutter open again. Luhan is close, too close and his breath ghosts over Yixing’s with his next words.

“Maybe your mouth is my favourite. You never let your lips get chapped because you know I hate the feeling of it. You chew your lip when you’re nervous and I can’t help but do the same.” He pauses, brushing his lips ever so slightly across Yixing’s.

“Everyone loves your dimple when you smile but I like it best when you’re panting out my name.”

Luhan can feel Yixing smile at this and pulls back just as the younger turns his head to hide it. He smirks to himself, leaning closer down to Yixing’s ear.

“And maybe I love that mouth for everything it does to me. When you’re sucking on those treats you like so much I can’t help but remember how you suck my dick like a pro.”

The blonde can practically feel Yixing’s skin heat up under him, he certainly feels the lame hit against his ribs when Yixing tries to smack him. He chuckles softly, the air blowing out straight onto Yixing’s exposed neck. 

“That shiver that you do, I love that too. When they got you on Weekly Idol I had to get myself off in the bathroom right after.”

“Luhan.” Yixing whines his name and it’s just one more thing that Luhan loves.

He licks down Yixing’s neck, biting softly on his collar bone. Hard enough to remind Yixing of who he belongs to, soft enough so no one else will see.

“One day, I’m going to leave love bites all over your body.” He pauses to suck harshly on his adams apple. “So that people can see who you belong to.” Another slight bite and Luhan pulls back to look over his master piece.

“You’re not possessive at all, are you?” His eyes are twinkling now, all signs of uncertainty gone. Luhan loves the playful side of Yixing, it’s exactly what made them best friends in the first place.

His cheeks are slightly flushed, red marks that will fade dotting his neck. Luhan wants to add more to his artwork and slips his hands under Yixing’s shirt. He rakes his fingernails over skin as he pulls the top up, the scratches fading almost as quickly as they had come. 

Never comfortable with being naked alone, Yixing tugs at Luhan’s hemline, helping him pull it over his head when it gets stuck. They’re both laughing once the shirt finally comes off and Luhan is mesmerised by the way Yixing’s body moves in doing so.

He grasps at firm shoulders, leaning down to kiss Yixing. He feels him shiver at the skin to skin contact and swipes his tongue over his bottom lip. Making out with his best friend was never something Luhan had thought he would ever want, but now it’s one of the only things that is constantly on his mind.

Yixing eventually lets out a whine and shimmies against Luhan, practically telling him to get on with it. Luhan gladly obliges, moving down and focusing his attention on Yixing’s chest.

“Your shoulders aren’t broad, but they’re the perfect size to fit my arms around.”

Dropping kisses down his chest, Luhan considers that maybe Yixing isn’t really into this and just wants to find release. He’s proven mistaken when those small hands he’s particularly fond of are brought around his sides and rest gently on his back.

Knowing full well that Yixing will be wearing a dark shirt and jacket at the concert, Luhan takes his chance to bite at his nipple. Yixing arches up and smacks a hand down on his back.

“That hurt you asshole.” 

“Sorry.” His mumble is inaudible as he licks at the bite, another shiver wracking through Yixing’s body.

Fingers grasp at his hair when he dips lower, tracing his tongue into Yixing’s navel and pressing soft kisses down his happy trail.

“I love that your stomach is so soft but when you tense up your abs show through. Especially when you orgasm.”

Yixing groans and Luhan feels him harden right under his chest. He presses one more kiss to his stomach before curling his fingers into the top of Yixing’s jeans. The hands in his hair tense, pulling harshly when he runs his fingers down the zipper.

Another whine and Luhan pops open the button and begins the arduous task of getting Yixing out of his pants.

“Freaking skinny jeans Xing?”

The younger laughs, not even bothering to help his boyfriend in the struggle. Luhan ends up moving back, tossing his shoes and socks aside before yanking at the bottom of his jeans. He rids himself of his shorts and shoes before climbing back to the brunette.

Yixing is looking at him with this sort of fond gaze and he blushes at the sentiment. He quickly resumes his activities, pressing his thumbs into hipbones. Yixing sighs happily and brings his hands up to rest on Luhan’s shoulders, softly tracing over his skin.

“I really like digging my teeth into your hipbones. You’re so pale I just want to paint you red with my mouth.” 

He rubs his hand over Yixing’s groin, the younger bucking up into him. 

Luhan’s had this slow rising heat since they started and it’s not until Yixing’s leg bumps him that he realises how aroused he is. It does nothing to spur him into moving faster, sucking at Yixing over his briefs. 

“Fuck Yixing. You make these noises and I know how bad you want it but you’ll never push me.” 

He traces his tongue up his groin, fingers still curved over his hips. 

“Fuck fuck fuck.” 

Luhan holds him down as the younger tries to find friction, grinding his own hips down into the bed. The flush that had started on his cheeks has worked its way down, leaving a trail of pink down his chest and stomach.

After reducing Yixing to a whimpering mess, Luhan takes pity on him and discards both their briefs. He takes a moment to appreciate the view, Yixing wrapping his arms around himself and blushing furiously all the while. 

“This is so embarrassing.” It’s muttered but Luhan can still hear it and he leans over to drop a kiss on his forehead.

“I’m enjoying myself.” He grins wickedly and earns a slap to the stomach. Yixing laces their hands together afterwards, bracketing Luhan with his legs. 

“I love that you’re pale all over because you never wear shorts, even though your legs are amazing.” He slides his hands up Yixing’s thighs, groping and kneading at the flesh. Yixing wriggles in response, squeezing around Luhan’s middle. 

Feeling adventurous, Luhan lifts him up by the hips and licks up the underside of his cock. He pauses his body appreciation for the moment to appreciate his own arm muscles and their ability to hold Yixing up and disable his movement.

“Fuck.”

“Not quite.”

Luhan ducks his head down to bite at the younger’s thighs before he has the chance to hit at him. They’re used to each other’s banter but it’s still nice to get a reaction out of each other once in a while. 

“You’re thighs are the perfect size. And I love how they tense in your pants while you dance. How you always wrap them around me after sex, even if you’re sore. I like the way they shake when you orgasm.”

“Luhan this is so embarrassing.” Despite his words, there is a pleased lilt to his tone and Luhan is glad that his words are having some effect.

“Mhmm. Even though everyone knows about your neck I love that I’m the only one that knows about your knee thing.” 

On hearing his words, Yixing tries to move his leg out of Luhan’s grip for fear of what he will do. But Luhan’s grip is tight, lifting his leg up so he can lick at the skin behind his knee. The shudder through Yixing’s body sends more heat to Luhan’s groin, just the fact that he’s the only person Yixing has told about it. 

Yixing groans again and Luhan can see his dick pulsing against his stomach. He drops one more kiss to Yixing’s leg before placing them both back onto the bed. 

Luhan can feel eyes on him as he retrieves the lube from his backpack and he wiggles his ass in response. 

“Like the view?”

“Mm, it’d be nicer if I could see it up close.”

He jumps back on the bed, limbs getting tangled as they both flail about in childish banter. It comes to a halt when their lower halves move against each other. Luhan rolls his hips down onto Yixing’s, letting out a sigh of contentment with the feeling. 

At the start of their ‘something more than best friends but not quite together’ relationship, rutting against each other was all either of them did, too scared to move forward. It wasn’t until Luhan had suggested they be ‘together, together’ that Yixing had practically jumped him, letting out all the sexual frustration he had been feeling.

When Yixing parts his legs around Luhan, he takes the hint and lubes his fingers up. Slowly he inserts one finger, kissing Yixing’s thighs to distract from the feeling. 

The younger starts panting, lacing his fingers through Luhan’s hair to pacify himself. Luhan is always careful, but the feeling is still uncomfortable no matter what.

Luhan mouths against his skin now, adding a second finger and slowly scissoring him open. 

“Your ass is amazing.” He lets out a happy sigh and looks up to see Yixing’s reaction. He’s either ignoring him or didn’t hear because his head is pushed back, lips open to let little gasps of air out.

One more finger and Yixing is grinding down on them himself, Luhan stilling his hand and watching his body move. He’d make a comment about it, but he knows he can only say so much before Yixing becomes an embarrassed mess and refuses to participate. 

He bends his fingers just so, smirking to himself when Yixing lets out a mess of sound. He lines himself up, spreading his ass apart so he can watch. 

“Such a lovely ass.” He comments before he pushes in. Yixing exhales slowly, shifting slightly before rolling his ups. It’s a green light to go, and Luhan pulls out slowly before thrusting back in at a quicker speed. 

He wants to drag it out as long as he can, make sure Yixing remembers this time no matter what. So he slows the pace down and watches Yixing react to his movements. His hands are fisted in the bed cover, knuckles going white from the pressure. 

His legs are up around Luhan, thighs tensing just how Luhan knew they would.

And when Luhan stops moving altogether, his stomach tenses as well, trying to hold onto him. Yixing isn’t one to beg but when Luhan teases his cock around his entrance, words tumble out of his mouth without him registering. 

“I love that only I can do this to you.” Snapping his hips quickly, Yixing arches up in response.

“Luhan.”

“That my name is the only name you’ll ever cry out.”

He pushes Yixing’s legs up and moves at a different angle, slamming into the younger.

“Luhan.”

“No one else will ever get to do this to you.”

Yixing’s cock is hard and red, leaking out against his stomach and Luhan wonders if he’ll be able to come without being touched.

“Lu han.”

“I love that I fit inside perfectly, no matter what it always feels so tight and good.”

Luhan struggles to get the words out, panting as he snaps his hips quicker, slapping against Yixing’s thighs.  
Yixing moans, unable to form his name anymore, moving his body towards Luhan like it's an instinct.

Everything about Yixing seems to flood Luhan’s senses, and he hits against Yixing’s prostate repeatedly. His thrusts are harsh and he knows Yixing will be sore later on, but it works beautifully and the younger orgasms without being touched. 

Luhan feels every inch of Yixing tighten around him, the heat pushing him over the edge towards bliss. He manages to press kisses to Yixing’s mouth even in his haze, the younger reciprocating with mustered enthusiasm.

After a while it’s nothing but panting into each other’s mouth and reluctantly Luhan pulls out and settles next to Yixing. The younger immediately moves to rest his head on Luhan’s chest and begins tapping out the rhythm of his heartbeat on his ribcage.

Luhan stifles a yawn and begins his own rhythm against Yixing’s shoulder blade.

“I love that even though sex makes you sleepy, you always end up playing with me afterwards anyway.”

Yixing hums in response, the buzz vibrating through Luhan. 

“I love that your skin is so soft.”

Another hum.

“I love that you’re more affectionate when it’s just us.”

A hum and the tangling of legs.

“I love that we fit together, just like this.”

Yixing nuzzles into him and presses soft little kisses against his neck. Luhan begins to feel all sentimental and that was not how this night was supposed to go. It was supposed to be him reminding Yixing exactly why he was so possessive. 

“I mean this in every non-threatening kind of way, but you belong to me now. Nobody gets to appreciate you like I do.”

He kisses the brunette’s head and tightens his hold just a little bit.

“Are you going to tell me what this was about, or do I just have to deal with not knowing?”

He props himself up so he can look Luhan in the eye, curiosity and contentment replacing all the uncertainty from before.

Luhan sighs, knowing full well what kind of measures Yixing would go to, to get to the truth. 

“What Baekhyun said about your thighs.”

Yixing stops himself from laughing but he can’t contain the smile that spreads on his face. Luhan is a little mesmerized at the site, pulling the younger in for a kiss.

“I understand that your thighs are amazing but did they have to grope you so thoroughly?” It sort of comes out as whine and this time Yixing can’t help but laugh.

“It was one time, you get to grope me whenever you want.” The implication is fully understood, Luhan kissing him again for good measure.

-

After a not-so quick shower (Luhan repeating Yixing’s words as an excuse to grope him) they settle under the covers and share some more kisses.

It’s sweet and nothing like Luhan ever expected his relationship to be like. But he also never expected to feel this way about Yixing and it’s not like either of those things were bad.

He’s got his arms full of his favourite person, fingers intertwined like they need to be and a bare nape for him to press his lips all over.

Just as they’re drifting off, Yixing squirms and turns to look at him.

“I love you too, you know.”

The words are simple enough and that’s all they need. Simple touches, light conversations and maybe some cheeky banter.

“You should show me though.”

Yixing hums in agreement and presses his body flush against Luhan’s.

Another day.


End file.
